


The Third Wish

by pillage_and_lute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Yennefer deserves nice things, mentioned geraskier, platonic yennalt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillage_and_lute/pseuds/pillage_and_lute
Summary: Set sometime after the dragon hunt, with the Found Family safe at Kaer Morhen. Platonic Yennalt and Yennskier. Mentioned Geraskier.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Third Wish

“You know,” Yennefer said, her fine cloak wrapped about her against the wind. “In the stories, the third wish is the one that sets everything right.”

Geralt huffed. “You’ve been around Jaskier too much.” Chopping firewood in the cold was hard enough without talking too.

She chuckled. “And you haven’t?” Geralt’s axe struck the log again. “You have a hickey on your collar,” Yennefer said.

Geralt didn’t reply, breathing leaving white clouds in the air. ‘Dragon smoke,’ Jaskier had called it once.

“What was the wish, exactly.”

Geralt paused, leaning the axe against the stump. “Why? It doesn’t matter.” It did, it mattered a lot but he wouldn’t say it.

“Wording is important, so what. was. your. wish?” Yennefer’s eyes flashed purple, but there was less danger there than usual. There was something almost humorous in them.

“I wished for you to love me, I wished for us to be bound by love,” Geralt said. He looked up at Yennefer, apologetically. “I didn’t want you to die, and I wanted to see you again, but I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Yennefer pushed the log off of the stump-turned-chopping block and sat. “I’m not,” she said. 

“What?”

“I was angry, on the mountain, but I’m not anymore because Geralt,” she looked him in the eyes, purple to gold and it felt like a cold bath on his soul. “Geralt there is more than one type of love. I love you, but not romantically. I love you as a friend, a dear friend. And I fucked you,” she smirked at his hint of a blush. “Because I was lonely, and lost, and I’m not used to being wanted in anyway other than sexually, and because you are, frankly, built like the sexier sort of god. But I don’t want to date you.”

She stuck her hands deeper into her muff.

“I don’t want to have sex with you either, I’m quite happy to leave that to your bard. But I love you, Geralt. My friend.”

“It’s not real,” he said, feeling as if she’d taken the axe and hit him over the head with it. 

“You know,” she said. “I did some research on that and, it turns out, feelings can’t be created. They can be strengthened. If they’re meant to be there they will grow, but no magic can make feelings, of any kind, from nothing. We were meant to be friends.” She wrinkled her nose playfully. “Even if you do smell of onion.”

“So we’re friends,” Geralt said. He liked the idea. He too didn’t want to date Yennefer, and didn’t really want to fuck her again either but…friends. That was something he would like to be.

“I’m glad we are,” he said. “And Ciri will be glad of it too. How did you figure it out.”

“Actually,” Yennefer said, standing from the stump. “It was your bard. I asked him if he was jealous, I didn’t want resentment lingering, you see, and he said that of course he wasn’t jealous, because I love you in a different way.”

Then she looked at the wood, which Geralt had been slaving away chopping all morning, and the huge pile of logs yet to go, and with a wave of a finger, all the logs were chopped and neatly stacked. Then she waltzed back into the keep.

Geralt, blisters forming on his palms, said, “Fuck.”


End file.
